folditfandomcom-20200222-history
How to Evo As A Team
'Team Play' Evolving a protein is a useful tool in a team's compendium of tricks. With evolver play, one person may introduce their bright idea, and another person might do something completely different to improve that idea, creating a protein better than either person could do alone. As they say, "many hands make light work". In puzzle 420, although Team AD's highest soloist was in 11th place, the team as a whole came in second, due to the dedicated work of its many evolvers. While sweeping changes to proteins and great leaps are one way to win a puzzle, there is also an entirely different way still allowed to some degree by the game. In this method, one player on a team posts a solution that is almost, but not quite, at a given point level. This is called "perching". Many other team members do simple things to this solution to evolve it, creating a glut of team members in a block at nearly the same score. In this way, the top scorers of the remaining teams are pushed down, so they do not get nearly as many points as they would have otherwise. This has been raised as an issue to Fold.it developers that some in the community believe causes hard feelings between teams. 'Relay to Win' One successful team method involves one player passing the highest score along as fast as possible to the next person, like in a relay race. The person in the lead needs to post all the time, as often as possible to his team mates. As the game progresses, the leaders can race on posting all the time, and the team can refine the score to perch on the edge of the next high score. This can help other team mates, then it is easy for everyone on the team to evolve and then add their own expertise to gain the next point. Occasionally, one gifted player's evolver solution may crowd out other player's solo approaches. You should always go back and try other lower scoring solo posts by the team. Sometimes a better final solution can be developed that is better then an overworked evolver solution. Usualy the team can advance an evolver hifgher then the top solo player but not always. 'Save and Share' It is always important to save repeatedly whenever you get near the final top score perch, especially if you are in the .9xx range. This helps to keep you from running over the perch point. As you get closer and closer with your repeated saves, you may run over the perch point. This is why you need all those saves as you approched the perch. If you do run over, then just post your last saved good perch for the team. The original method has changed somewhat, since the evolver credit has been changed to two points. This method can, however, be extended to perching at every 2 points, although it will be harder. 'Evo Lines' One folding strategy for a 2 point evolver requirement is to have the lead player post a perched solution which is easy to manipulate to meet the 2-point evolving requirement. In that way, evolver lines can still be assured. Or you can save your solution then go back and test it and find out how to evolve it . Then go back and edit your saved solution to include instructions on how to evolve it and then post with this infomation. 'Red Line Posting' Another way to team evolve is with Red Line Posting. Where you improve a previous red line post, You just bring a previous red line post up and perch it to''' just below''' the existing red line without evolving, and then post it back with the red line. This allows the next team player to evolve the red line easier with just 1.00x points added dispite the red line and the 2 point evolving requirement. Red Line Posting is a technique that has been used by some teams in the past. Perhaps this can also be used to reduce walking, but this does still require some skill in first perching and then evolving. Evolving from a previous solution and changing the solution radically are both effecient methods for solving a puzzle - just see how the natural evolution process works, and notice how extreme changes are required to find the changes which are most positive. Starting from someone else's perspective gives you a unique base that is literally impossible for you to achieve on your own. So go and explore run different scripts. Do what nobody else has done before. More Techniques at > The Foldit Labs Category:Itskimo strategy